Warpig
by AustinAndTeagan
Summary: Alex Stonewall has served with the Rangers for a while sitting in the seat of his M1A2 Abrams. One day their mission changes; protect the homeland. One simple task that could possibly bring his crew to the breaking point. One event sparks the Russo-American war which is the beginning of World War Three. Rated M for graphic scenes.


He blinked. That's all he could do. The tank shook violently as he gripped to the metal around him. He gritted his teeth as the gunfire around him increased. Finally the tank stopped shaking and he peered up from his seat. Moments ago, the Rangers reached the river and were firing on the insurgents who prevented the Rangers from crossing as the tank was still in the next town behind the river. He cursed himself as they're in the middle of the street exposed as an RPG slammed against the side of the tank. Nothing serious to the tank, but crew was shaken up. He sat back up in his seat, "Everyone alright?"

"We're good!"

He nodded and opened the hatch and stood up gripping the M2 Browning machine gun that was mounted on the tank. "Let's get her moving Carter. We're holding up the convoy."

"Roger. Moving forward. Systems are still holding despite that hit."

"Figured. Let's keep moving so another hit doesn't affect us. Jackson, load HE and man the 240 when finished."

"Confirmed. Loading HE. Morgan, round loaded and ready to fire."

Morgan just nodded and looked through his gun sights. The commander watched as Jackson stood up and manned the M240 Machine Gun attached to the tank. Jackson turned and nodded to the commander as the commander turned to look forward. After moving down the desert street for five minutes, the radio was barking alive.

"Overlord, this is Dagger Two-One, Fox Six-One has hit the deck. There is small arms fire from the cockpit. Request permission to go on an SAR."

"Reaper Two Actual, this is Dagger Two-One coming in for landing, have wounded crew that needs attention. ETA: Three minutes."

"Roger that. We'll be expecting you."

"Viper Seven-Three is down."

"Any survivors?"

"Negative. Exploded and broke up on impact."

"Roger that, continue on with your mission. Dispatching infantry to secure the crash site."

"Alpha Two-Three, get off our asses and move your fire to the left towards the school!"

"Roger that Bravo Two-Two. Directing fire on the school."

"Wolverine Three-Actual, this is Alpha Two-Three Actual, we need immediate assistance at grid 315994. Op-For has barricaded a school and is pouring heavy fire on our men trapped inside the kill-zone."

"Alpha Two-Three Actual, this is Wolverine Three-Actual, we cannot provide immediate relief. Hostiles have set up defenses along the river and have blown the bridge out. Enemy armor, and infantry are attempting to stop our forces from getting across. I can try to patch in friendly air support, but with the fire here at the bridge, I do not think you'll receive assistance for at least another twenty mikes."

"Solid copy Wolverine Three-Actual. We'll pull back and hold our ground until help arrives."

Jackson looked at the commander, "Shit Stonewall can you believe this?"

Stonewall shook his head. He looked forward seeing the bridge in the distance and spoke, "That's why we need to get over there. Carter, increase speed."

"Increasing speed." Carter quickly reply. The tank began to speed up through the neighborhood as more insurgents begin to open fire. Fortunately, many were quickly wiped out due to the weapon systems the M1A2 Abrams had and with the infantry that followed the Abrams close behind who mopped up whatever strong points of resistance that was left. As the column neared the bridge, more RPGs were fired at the armor mainly the weaker M2 Bradleys which could easily be penetrated.

"Wolverine Four-Actual, this is Rhino Two-Two! Rhino Two-One just took a hit! Hostiles have control of several of building along the main highway. We cannot get through without anymore losses! Can you clear those buildings for us, over!?"

"Rhino Two-Two, this is Wolverine Four-Actual. We will sweep and clear those designated buildings! Be advised, it will take a bit unless we bring up the armor in the back!"

"What units do we have in the rear that we can use to clear the front?"

"We have Warpig Two-One, an M1A2 Abrams tank in the rear of the column. Switch to TAC Freq. 179 and go to town, over."

"Warpig Two-One, this is Rhino Two-Two! We are requesting immediate armor support! We cannot get through without being targeted with RPGs! How copy, over!?"

Stonewall chewed his lip for a second and responded, "Rhino Two-Two, this is Warpig Two-One. Solid copy, we're moving to the front of the column now. However once we get passed this, we need to cross that bridge quickly. Rangers are trapped near the school and we have to push through to break them out." He shouted to Carter, "Move to the front of the column!"

Carter nodded as the commander of Rhino Two-Two responded, "Roger that! Making room!"

Stonewall looked forward as the M1A2 Abrams pulled out of stalled column as some desperately tried to make space as infantry from Wolverine Four fell in behind Warpig Two-One. Stonewall looked around as the infantry began to follow the tank and he grinned. Leading a charge... He thought to himself as he looked forward as he could see the rising smoke from the Bradleys that were hit up ahead. Stonewall looked over at Jackson who was gripping his M240 as the tank positioned itself at the front of the column.

"Hostile, north building!" Jackson shouted as he opened up with the M240 showering the building where the insurgents awaited for the M2 Bradley's to move up to stall the column longer. Many were surprised, but not shocked to see an M1A2 Abrams moving up until the first shots of the M240 opened up on the building. They were certain they had more time.

"Morgan, second story. White building in front. Fire!" Stonewall shouted into the mic as he started to open fire on the building with the .50 cal. The tank shook as the 120 mm M256 smooth-bore cannon fired aiming at the three story apartments. The building exploded into thousands of tiny pieces as an enemy weapon's cache was located inside. Stonewall and Jackson stopped firing and began to look around through the smoke and saw nothing. Stonewall turned to the troops and signaled them forward to commence their clearing. He adjusted the mic, "Carter continue onto the river. We need to reach it before this battle ends."

"Warpig Two-One, this is Rhino Two-Two thanks for the support."

Stonewall looked forward and muttered, "I hate this place."


End file.
